Pontoon boats are typically adapted as party boats for carrying a larger number of passengers than a conventional power boat. Because pontoon boats have a large passenger area, they are typically wide and difficult to trailer to and from boating locations. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a pontoon boat that was retractable into a retracted configuration for trailering and expandable once in the water to provide additional passenger room.